She will be loved
by han eun ji
Summary: hanya sebuah keisengan. semoga berkenan.


**She will be Loved**

** han_eunji**

**Eunji hanya meminjam nama mereka**

**Fic ini benar-benar lahir dari pikiran dan khayalan Eunji sendiri**

**Part 1**

**-o-**

"happy birthday...happy birthday...happy birthday to you" lagu itu mengalun ditengah malam yang dingin ini. Dia hanya memandang bingung kepada kami semua. Mengantuk, ini memang masih tengah malam. Tapi ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 18. Umur dimana sesorang akan menjadi lebih dewasa. Menbentuk dan terbentuk untuk menghadapi hal yang baru dengan lebih tenang dan lebih dewasa.

Oh, Tuhan dia begitu cantik. Meski hanya mengenakan piama dan rambut yang masih acak-acakan khas orang tidur. Seperti putri tidur menurutku. Dia begitu indah.

"sayang, selamat ulang tahun. Ini ulang tahunmu yang ke18 sayang. Ayo buka matamu."

"ibu ini jam berapa?" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir cherry yang merah. Cantik.

"hai bangun pemalas. Ini kuemu. Ayo tiup, lilinya sudah mulai meleleh" aku mendekat dan membawa kue dengan 18 lilin di atasnya.

"heung?" dia masih bingung ternyata. Tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum. Senyum yang cantik menurutku. Dan lilin-lilin itu ditiupnya.

**_Beauty queen of only eighteen_**

BRAAKKK

Hei..aku sedang mengerjakan PR-ku cantik. Kenapa melempar tasmu di mejaku? Gerutuku saat tas coklat muda itu tiba-tiba mendarat dengan tidak indah didepan mukaku.

"hiks...hiks..."

Isakan itu datang setelah tas yang mendarat tadi. Aku mendongak, menemukan wajah cantik yang selalu aku kagumi.

"ada apa?" aku meletakka pensil dan beranjak dari kursi. Menuntun dirinya untuk duduk du bangku yang tadi aku tempati. Tapi dia malah memelukku. Tangis itu semakin kencang. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar. Air mata itu masih mengallir. Aku akan diam, memeluknya lebih erat. Hati ini juga sakit setiap dia datang dengan tangisan yang entah karena apa.

**_She had some troublewith herself_**

**_He has always there to help her_**

"Aku memutuskan Jihan." Ucapnya setelah tenang. Aku terdiam namun tetap mendengarkannya. Tak perlu untuk bertanya kenapa, karena aku tahu dia akan bercerita dengan sendirinya.

"Kemarin aku melihat dia bersama wanita lain. Saat ku tanya siapa wanita itu. Ternyata dia adalah tunangan Jihan"

Air mata itu kembali keluar. Mengalir tanpa dia sadari, mungkin.

"Aku mencintai Jihan." Kata itu keluar lagi. Sudah berkali kali aku mendengarnya mengatakan cinta. Tapi kenapa hati ini masih terasa sakit.

"Hatiku sakit, Yun. Hiks..." menghapus air matanya dan kembali memeluknya. Hanya itu yang mampu aku lakukan. 'aku juga mencintaimu. Dan ini juga sakit, Joongie' aku ingin mengatakan kata itu..

"ssstttt. Tenanglah nonna." Bodoh! Kenapa kau malah mengatakan itu, aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Aku hanya mampu memeluk dan mengelus rambut panjangnya agar dia lebih tenang.

**_She always belonged to someone else_**

"Yunn, pulanglah kerumahku. Aku memasak makan malam untukmu." Hah, selalu seperti ini. Belum sempat aku menjawab. Selalu memutuskan telepon seenaknya. "huh" dengusku, namun bibir ini kembali tersenyum.

_Nonna aku masih di Gwangju._

_Mungkin sampai Seoul saat tengah malam nanti._

To : Joongie Noona

Aku mengirim pesan itu dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang yang tertunda oleh telepon dari makhluk yang terindah menurutku.

Triinggg

From : Joongie Noona

_Tak apa, Yun. Aku akan menunggumu. Hati-hati di jalan._

_Jangan makan diluar! Ingat aku sudah memasak untukmu! :)_

_Ne Noona. Tidurlah dulu. Nanti kau capek. Sekitar satu jam lagi aku baru sampai._

To : Joongie Noona

**_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_**

TOKK...TOKKK

Kenapa tak ada jawaban? Mungkin dia benar- benar tidur. Meski aku memegang kunci cadangan rumah ini, tetap saja akan lebih baik jika pemiliknya yang mempersilahkan masuk, iya kan?

Ku putar kunci itu dan membuka pintu kayu dengan ukiran itu. Hanya suara televisi yang menyambutku. Eh, ku dekati sofa depan televisi itu. Ternyata benar dia tidur diatas sofa lagi. Mianhae Noona, kau pasti capek sekali. Aku mengambil selimut dari lemari di kamar ujung. Aku tahu seluk beluk rumah ini, meski aku bukan pemiliknya.

Kupasangkan selimut biru bermotif gajah itu ketubuhnya. Berharap dia tak lagi kedinginan. Kemudian aku menuju dapur, mencari dimana masakannya. Dan menghangatkan sebentar. Aku sungguh lapar.

"Kau sudah sampai Yun?" aku sedikit berjengit kaget mendengar suara itu.

"Ne Noona. Mianhae, aku berisik ya? Noona pasti capek tidurlah dikamar. Aku akan makan dan setelahnya aku akan pulang agar Noona bisa beristirahat."

"Bagaimana keadaan Ibumu?" tanyanya setelah dia duduk di meja makan yang merangkap pantri itu.

"Dia sudah membaik. Yoochun Hyung dan Junsu Noona akan merawatnya."

Aku membawa makanan yang tadi kuhangatkan ke meja makan. Meletakan satu mangkuk didepannya. Tapi kembali di dorongnya ke arahku.

"makanlah yang banyak. Aku tahu kau pasti capek. Dan besok adala hari ujianmu."

Ini menyenangkan cantik. Aku selalu memilikimu disisiku. Dan aku berharap ini bisa lebih. Bukan sekedar sahabat.

"Sudah lama ya menungguku?" suara itu. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Lumayan Noona. Bokongku bahkan sudah ada beberapa jamur yang tumbuh"

"yah!" teriaknya sambil memukul lenganku. Hahahahaaa aku tertawa dan sedikit berlari.

"Yah, Yunho pabbo. Nappeun!" dia mengejarku sambil tertawa.

Teruslah tersenyum dan tertawa dengan lepas Noona, Ratuku. Kau indah dengan tersenyum. Kau mempesona saat tertawa. Aku akan menunggumu. Sampai kau tahu "aku mencintaimu"

**_I've had you so many times but some how i want more_**

**_I don't mind spending every day_**

Aku akan membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Kulkasku sudah mulai kosong. Aku melihat keluar jendela, di luar masih hujan sejak siang tadi. Aku mengambil payung dan kemudian dompetku. Aku tetap harus keluar sekarang. Perutku sudah lapar dan tak ada bahan makanan lagi hanya buah yang ada.

Berjalan di hujan yang lumayan lebat sungguh tidak aku sukai. Dingin. Kenapa juga hujannya suka sekali, sudah dari siang masih juga menurunkan air. Apa cadangan air di langit masih banyak?

BRUKK

Seseorang jatuh didepanku. Menangis atau kedinginan?

"hei, kau tak apa? Kenapa tak membawa payung?ini hujan lebat"

Aku tak tahu siapa ornag ini sampai pada saat dia mengangkat wajahnya. "noona?"

"Yun-ho? Di sini sakit Yun." Dia menangis, mengeluarkan sesuatu yang amat-sangat aku benci. Meski tersamarkan hujan, namun aku masih dapat melihatnya. Aku tahu dia menangis.

Aku memeluknya seperti biasa. Melepas payungku dan terus mendekapnya sampai dia agak tenang. Membiarkan pakaianku basah. Aku tak perduli. Dia yang lebih penting untukku sekarang.

Dia sudah mulai tenang, aku melonggarkan pelukanku. Dia menghapus airmata dan air hujan air wajahnya. Mendongak dan memandangku. "Gomawo" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Bukan senyum seperti biasa yang indah. Tap senyum itu menyiratkan luka.

Kuurungkan langkahku sebelumnya. Memapah tubuh nya yang mulai mengigil. Membawanya pulang.

**_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_**

**_Look for the girl with the broken smile_**

"noona. Kita ke rumahku ne?"

Pertanyaanku hanya dijawab oleh anggukan olehnya. Dia sudah mengigil. Tak mungkin aku membawanya pulang kerumahnya yang jelas jelas lebih jauh dari blok ini. Kami sudah sampai di depan rumahku. Tubuhnya semakin hangat. Aku yakin dia akan demam. sebenarnya sudah berapa lama kau kehujanan Noona?

Aku langsung memapahnya menuju kamar mandi.

"Noona, mandilah dulu atau bilas tubuhmu. Aku akan mengambil pakaian ganti untukmu dulu."

Setelah mengantarnya ke kamar mandi aku bergegas menuju kamar tamu. disini memang ada baju-baju Joongie Noona. Dia sering menginap disini. Aku mengambil sembarangan baju. Aku khawatir denganya. Saat kuantar ke kamar mandi tadi suhu tubuhnya sudah mulai panas. setelah menarik satu handuk dan pakaian untuknya aku kembali ke kamar mandi.

TOKK TOKK

"Noona. Ini handuk dan bajunya."

Pintu itu terbuka sedikit. Sebuah tangan terulur dari dalam. Tangannya bergetar, dia pasti kedinginan. Segera kuulurkan baju dan handuk yang tadi ku ambil.

Aku mengganti pakaian dengan cepat. Saat sampai di depan kamar mandi Joongie Noona keluar dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Memukul kepalaku dengan tangan yang bergetar dan lemas.

"Dasar dongsaeng bodoh! pakaian ini terlalu tipis. Aku masih kedinginan."

Hei, benar. Pakaian itu terlalu tipis. "Mianne Noona. Tadi aku asal ambil. Akan ku ambilkan sweater. Noona tunggu di ruang makan saja dulu."

Aku berlari kembali kamarku mengambil sweater yang cukup tebal. Aku kembali ke ruang makan memberikan sweater itu dan menuju dapur. Sepertinya aku masih punya obat demam di kotak obat. Aku kembali keruang makan membawa obat demam dan secangkir air hangat.

"Noona, minum obat dulu. Tadi tubuhmu sudah mulai demam. Jangan sampai kau sakit."

Dia mengambil obat dan meminum sedikit air hangat itu.

"Gomawo, Yunho-ah"

"Malan ini menginaplah disini Noona. Kau bisa tidur di kamarku. Hanya disana yang ada penghangat ruangannya. Aku akan tidur diruang tamu." ucapku sambil membuat coklat panas. Dia masih mengigil. Bibirnya masih membiru.

**_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_**

Joongie Noona menginap disini. Walau tak sehangat di kamarku namun kamar tamu ini tak terlalu dingin. Sudah 2 jam setelah Noona beranjak untuk tidur saat aku menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah dari Jungsoo-saenim. Aku akan melihat keadaannya. Aku takut dia akan demam.

Kubuka pintu kamarku. Noona tidur dengan lelap. Dia pasti kedinginan. Tapi kondisi tubuhnya sudah membaik. Syukurlah. Aku membenarkan selimutnya. menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi keningnya dan merasakan suhu tubuhnya. Dia tidak demam. Hah, aku bisa tidur sekarang.

Aku keluar dari kamarku. Sebelum menutup pintu aku kembali memandang wajah yang selalu menghiasi hari-hariku. Aku bersyukur bisa selalu berada di sampingnya.

"aku mencintaimu noona" aku akan selalu menemanimu. Aku mencintaimu.

"Selamat tidur"

**_And she will be loved_**


End file.
